


Caged Heat

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Rimming, trapped in a store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Omega Cas works at a local grocery store, it’s Friday night and he’s counting down the minutes until the manager is ready close. At a few minutes to ten the manager tells Cas to lock up and go on home, but before he reaches the doors a very hot guy comes strolling in looking for a certain kind of chips, and no way is Cas tell the hot Alpha no.They began to scour the aisles, looking for these BBQ Grippos that this man just had to have. All of a sudden the lights start going out one by one and they race to the front of the store only to find the manager had thought Cas had already left and locked them in for the night. With no way to call for help because Cas’ phones dead, and hottie Alpha had left his in the car, they are stuck. Whatever will they do to pass the time until first shift comes to let them out in the morning?Oh, and did I mention Cas is in the beginning stages of his heat...





	Caged Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks and shout out to lotrspnfangirl for beta'ing and making art for this fic! And generally just being awesome! ;)
> 
> Now go read!

Castiel drummed his fingers on the counter as he watched the over sized clock hanging above the service desk. It was nearing ten, almost closing time. It’d been over two hours since he’d had a customer, he was bored out of his mind and more than ready to go home. It wasn’t like Cas didn’t like working at Dillons, in fact he loved it. Crowley, his manager, always treated him like an equal, something Alphas tended not to do when it came to Omegas as most thought they were superior. But not Crowley, he was always willing to work around Cas’ college class schedule and his quarterly heats without rolling his eyes and sayings things like ‘this is why I don’t hire Omegas,’ or ‘Omegas are so high maintenance’, both of which Cas had heard on numerous occasions.

He glanced up at the clock and sighed. Ten til’ ten and time was crawling by. He undid the first few buttons on his shirt; even in the cool store he was starting to sweat. This always happened when he was on the verge of starting his cycle, another reason he was ready to get home. Cas’ skin was prickling and he could feel the heat simmering in his blood. At this rate it would be in full swing before morning.

“Castiel.”

“Shit,” Cas gasped and spun around to face his boss, “You scared the hell out of me.”

“I called your name a few times,” Crowley was staring at him with an amused grin on his face. “You must not have heard me.”

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled. “I was-”

“Watching the clock,” Crowley finished with a small smirk. “Go on,” he nodded towards the door, “Get on home.” He rolled his eyes as he pulled the magazine Cas had been reading from under the counter. “Your suppressants are going to start to weaken. Pretty soon you won’t be able to pass for a Beta.”

“Yeah I know,” Cas’ sighed and leaned against the counter, “You need me to do anything before I head out?”

“No,” Crowley shook his head and placed the magazine back on the rack. “Inventory is stocked, I just have to place an order for Monday’s truck and count the cash in your drawer. Then I’ll be out of here too.” He clapped Cas on the shoulder, giving him a friendly smile. “So go on home, Castiel. And remember, if you are still recovering from your heat on Tuesday, just call me. Charlie is more than willing to cover your shift.” He gave the Omega a pointed look, one that left no room for argument. “Don’t come in if you're not feeling up to it, take another day if you need it.” 

Castiel gave him a nod of acknowledgement, grateful for the older manager, not for the first time. Crowley turned and started walking back towards the office. “Lock up on your way out,” he called over his shoulder. “Don’t want someone looting the store while I’m doing paperwork.”

Cas snorted, “You got it boss.” He rounded the counter, patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet before heading out. Just before he made it to the sensor for the automatic doors, they slid open. 

Cas’ breath caught at the sight of the man entering. His eyes roamed over the form of the stranger, starting at his black combat boots and moving up to tight blue jeans topped with a forest green Henley, shaped over broad shoulders. His eyes continued up to a sharp jawline, plush lips, a perfect smattering of freckles, bright verdant eyes, and artfully spiked hair. A light breeze blew in and Cas took a deep breath… Cardamom, and cedar, and Alpha. _Delicious_. 

“Oh, um, um,” Cas stuttered as he shifted from foot to foot before clearing his throat and trying again. “Stores closed, I was just getting ready to lock the door.”

“Really?” The Alpha’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “I _really_ have a hankering for Grippo’s Bar-B-Q chips and my friend told me this was the only store around here that had them. Oh well,” he shrugged, disappointment coming off in his scent, “guess I will come back tomorrow.” 

The Alpha turned to leave and Cas blurted, “Wait!” He spun on his heels and faced Cas, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. “Technically... the store doesn’t close for another five minutes,” the Omega licked his lips, “If we hurry I can get you checked out before the manager pulls my drawer. Just let me,” he stepped past the Alpha and turned the latch on the door, “lock up so no one else comes in.” 

A huge smile lit up the Alpha’s face. “Thanks--” his eyes slid down to the name tag on the Omega’s chest, “-Cas. You're a lifesaver! I have a hard core cravin’ for those chips, man. Name’s Dean by the way.” He thrust out his hand and waited for Cas to take it.

“It’s no problem,” the Omega whispered shyly as he slipped his hand into the Alpha’s. “It’s nice to meet you Dean. Now come on,” he nodded towards the chips and snacks aisle as he slowly withdrew his hand, “Let’s get you those Grippo’s.” 

Dean fell in step with Cas as they walked down the aisle to the large variety of chips. The Omega’s eyes scanned the shelves. There were Ruffles and Lays, Pringles and Fritos, Cheetos and Funyuns and a variety of different flavors of Doritos, along with a large assortment of other brands, but no Grippo’s.

“Huh,” Cas furrowed his brows and placed his hands on his hips as he glanced over the selections again to make sure he had not just overlooked them. “I _know_ we have them, some came in on the truck today.”

“I don’t want to be a bother...” 

Cas looked over to see the Alpha rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. 

“I came barging in at closing time,” he gave Cas a sheepish smile, “I’m sure you would rather be on your way home than helping me search for a specific brand of chips. I can just come back tomorrow.”

“Nonsense. You're here now and we are going to find you those Grippo’s.” Cas grinned over at the Alpha. “You have a cravin’, remember?”

Dean laughed softly as he followed the Omega out of the aisle and toward the pharmacy. Dean fell in step with Cas and quirked a brow. “Where are we goin’?”

The Omega glanced over at him. “There’s a shelf over by the pharmacy that has a variety of snacks and chips on it.”

“Why by the pharmacy?” Dean furrowed his brows in confusion. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to put them with the _other_ snacks and chips?”

Cas shook his head and hummed. “Strategic product placement,” he smirked at the Alpha, “While people are over by the pharmacy waiting for their prescriptions to be filled, they see a shelf full of sweet or salty goodness and get to thinking, ‘those Grippo’s look awfully good, I should get me a bag while I’m here’.”

“Huh,” Dean clicked his tongue, “I think I have done that before.” He snorted and shook his head. “you sneaky bastards,” he teased with a look or mirth in his bright green eyes.

Cas shrugged, “We try,” He stopped in front of a shelf, scanning it quickly. “Ah-hah!” the Omega crowed as he grabbed a bag from the top shelf. “Grippo’s Bar-B-Q chips! I knew we had some.” Cas smiled brightly as he handed over the red and silver bag to Dean. Just as the Alpha took it from him, the rows of overhead lights began going off one by one. 

“Uh,” Dean glanced up at them then over to the Omega. “What’s going on?”

“Shit, shit,” Cas hissed as his eyes widened in panic. “Come on,” he reached over and grabbed the Alpha by the arm pulling him down the aisle at a brisk pace. “Apparently it took longer than what I thought finding those chips and my manager is locking up.” He glanced over at Dean. “And he thinks I’ve already went home for the night.”

Cas darted out of the aisle and let go of Dean’s arm as he frantically looked around the front of the store. There was no sign of Crowley anywhere. “Dammit,” he growled as he made a mad dash towards the doors. He spotted Crowley walking through the parking lot to his car. Cas banged on the door and yelled, “Hey! Crowley! I’m still in here!” 

_Nothing_. 

The man didn’t turn around. He was too far away to hear Cas yelling or banging on the doors. _Shit_ , the Omega had also parked on the opposite side of the store, so there was no way Crowley was going to see his car was still there.

“No, no, no,” the Omega mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

“Cas?” Dean whispered tentatively as he took a step closer to the Omega, “You okay?”

“No, Dean,” a loud bark of nervous laughter bubbled past Cas’ lips. “I’m really not.” He stopped pacing, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “My boss just left and we have _no_ way to get out of here. We’re locked in.” A loud crunch had Cas’ eyes flying open and his head snapping towards the Alpha who was shoveling a handful of chips into his mouth. The Omega stared at him incredulously, “Really?” he huffed, “You’re eating those _now_?”

Dean shrugged apologetically. “M’hungry,” he mumbled around a mouthful. The Alpha swallowed and ran his hand across his jeans, wiping off the bbq seasoning before meeting Cas’ eyes. “You got a cell?”

“Why didn’t I think of that,” Cas grumbled as he fished it from his pocket. “Dammit,” he growled as he looked at his phone, “It’s dead.” The Omega scrubbed his free hand down his face. “Unfortunately, our measly electronics section just sells batteries, headphones, disposable cameras, and a few other odds and ends, no phone chargers though. And of course,” Cas sighed, “I left mine at home.” He looked over at Dean hopefully as he asked, “What about you, you got your cell on you?”

“No,” Dean shook his head and glanced past Cas out into the parking lot. “I left mine in the car. Didn’t think I would need if for a quick in and out trip to grab some chips.” The Alpha furrowed his brows in thought. “Don’t you guys have a phone by the counter?”

“Yeah, but that won’t help us.” The Omega pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling the sweat beading on his neck from his impending heat. “It only dials the other departments, the break room, and the office. Same as the phone in the break room. The only one that _actually_ dials out is the one in the office,” Cas smiled wryly at Dean, “which of course is locked.”

“Why the hell is that the only phone that dials out?” Dean pondered out loud as he scuffed his boot across the linoleum. 

“Well,” Cas walked over to the counter and leaned against it. It wasn’t like the pacing was helping, it only seemed to be making him sweat more. “An employee was using the phone by the counter and the one in the break room to make long distance calls to her boyfriend. They racked up one hell of a phone bill. Crowley,” he glanced over at Dean, “the manager,” he clarified. “About had a heart attack when he saw the phone bill. The next day the only phone that dialed out was in his office, that way he could monitor all calls.”

“Can’t say I blame him then.” Dean sighed as walked over by Cas and hopped up on top of the counter. “What about a mate? You got someone waiting for you at home that will be looking for you if you don’t come soon?”

“No,” Cas shook his head, “No mate. I’m single.” He glanced up at Dean. “What about you?”

“Nope,” Dean grinned, “I’m single and ready to mingle.” 

Cas snorted and smiled despite the situation. The Alpha crunched down on some more chips before licking the tangy seasoning from his fingers. “So, are we stuck here until morning then?”

“Looks like,” the Omega grumbled as he ran his hands back through his hair. “And this is the last place I want to be.”

“Aww c’mon Cas,” Dean nudged the Omega’s hip with his knee, “I promise to be good company while we’re stuck in here.”

“It’s not that,” Cas puffed out a long breath. “It’s just...” He drew his bottom lip into his mouth as his eyes stayed firmly glued to the floor. “I’m starting my cycle. I will be in full on heat within the next few hours.”

“Oh,” Dean whispered and the crinkling of the bag had stopped. He chanced a glance at the Alpha. Dean was holding a chip in his hand, brows furrowed in deep thought. “Huh.” 

“Yeah,” Cas bristled, his tone hard. “I’m an Omega is that a problem?” 

“Not at all,” Dean said softly with a smile. He popped the chip in his mouth and set the bag on the counter beside him. “I mean,” he met Cas eyes, “I _knew_ you were an Omega and were going into heat soon. I smelled it the moment I walked into the store. I just didn’t realize you were _that_ close.”

“I-” Cas pushed off the counter and turned to face Dean head on, his head cocked to the side. “What do you mean you _knew_ I was an Omega, and you were able to _smell_ that I was close to my heat the moment you walked in?”

“You were standing right in front of me, Cas. Your scent was all I could smell.” Dean darted his tongue out, wetting his lips as if he could taste it. “Mulled apples and cinnamon sticks, made even sweeter by your upcoming heat. It’s the best thing I have ever smelled in my life.”

“That is _not_ possible!” Cas shook his head. “I’m on heavy duty suppressants, the kind where you only have four heats a year and smell like a Beta until you’re in heat,” He crossed his arms over his chest, “So you shouldn’t have been be able to _smell_ anything then, unless…”

“Oh,” Cas and Dean said in unison. 

“Well damn,” the Alpha snorted, “Never would have thought I would find my mate on a late night run for some Grippo’s.”

“Well,” a smile spread across Cas’ face, “I never thought I would get locked in a grocery store on the cusp of my heat with my mate.”

“Funny how these things work,” Dean asked as he hopped off the counter, “huh?” 

Cas hummed in agreement. “Do you, uh,” he shifted from foot to foot nervously, “Want to go to the break room? Might as well get comfortable... looks like we are gonna be here for a while. There’s a couch in there.” Dean arched a brow and Cas’ eyes widened as he shook his head. “No, no, no, not like that!” A furious blush spread across his cheeks. “I meant to sit and talk, get to know each other better.”

“Before your heat starts?” Dean asked and Cas nodded wordlessly, his cheeks still stained crimson. “Okay,” Dean flashed him a smile, “sounds good to me.”

On the way to the break room Dean snatched his chips off the counter and Cas grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler. “How you feeling?” Dean queried as the Omega flipped on the light switch and moved further into the room.

“Hot,” Cas grumbled as he flopped down on the couch.

“You sure are,” Dean winked and sat down beside him. The Omega rolled his eyes as he passed Dean a bottle of water. “Thanks.” The Alpha’s fingers grazed Cas’ as he took the drink and the Omega had to bite back a groan at the slight contact from his mate. “Tell me about yourself Cas.”

“Well, I’m twenty-two and in college to become a veterinarian.” He twisted the cap off his water bottle and paused to think before continuing, “I have two older brothers, both Alphas,” he took a large gulp of his water, “I love to read and watch movies.” Cas gave Dean a small shrug. “Not really much to tell. What about you Dean?”

“Hmm,” Dean clicked his tongue, “I’m a bit older, thirty-six, and I teach Automotive Technology at the local trade school.” The Alpha shifted and placed his arm on the back of the couch. “I have a younger brother, also an Alpha,” he smiled at Cas and hummed as he thought. “I also like reading and watching movies.” He flashed Cas a smile, gave a matching shrug. “I’m a simple kinda guy, too, Cas.” Suddenly, he gave the Omega a serious look. “Does it bother you that I’m fourteen years older than you?”

“No,” Cas shook his head. “I happen to _like_ sexy older Alphas. What about the fact that I’m younger?”

“Hell no!” The Alpha smirked. “I happen to _like_ hot younger Omegas.” Dean cleared his throat. “So, I noticed you scenting me when I first stepped through the doors... Do I smell good to you?” he twisted the plastic bottle in his hands, “You already know you smell like heaven to me.”

“Yes,” Cas purred, “Cardamom, and cedar.” He took a deep breath to emphasize his point. “It’s earthy, _woodsy_ , it’s fresh and welcoming. It’s like comfort and serenity rolled into one.” The Omega slowly breathed out and smiled. “It’s _perfect_.”

“Cas,” Dean placed the water bottle on the table beside the couch and turned to face the Omega, “Can I _please_ kiss you.”

“Yes,” Cas whispered as he shifted, moving closer to Dean. “I would like that _very_ much.”

Dean leaned in, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against the Omega’s which were wet and smooth. The Alpha wrapped his arm around Cas’ lower back and the Omega almost gasped as Dean’s hand rested against his feverish flesh. He darted out his tongue and ran it across Cas’ bottom lip, begging for entrance. The Omega’s lips parted on a moan and Dean’s tongue dipped in and began to explore the crevices of Cas’ mouth, tasting the Omega for the first time. Their tongues danced together, learning the contours of the other’s mouth, only parting when their lungs pleaded for air.

“Wow,” Dean panted as he pressed his forehead against Cas’.

“So good,” Cas purred as he nosed at the Alpha’s throat, scenting him. His heat starting to sing in his blood, boil and yearn in his veins. “So, so, good _Alpha_.”

A low growl rumbled from Dean’s chest at the acknowledgement from _his_ Omega, _his_ mate. The Alpha started kissing Cas’ jaw, biting and sucking from his jawline to his taut, unmarred throat, marking him thoroughly before scenting him deeply. 

Cas keened wantonly and with all the fervor and intensity of an inferno burning. Spontaneously, Dean hauled the Omega into his lap and Cas gasped as he straddled the Alpha’s thighs, groaning when his hard cock pressed against Dean’s. The Alpha ran his hands along the Omega’s body, his fingertips dancing along Cas’ arms, across his chest, and down to his waist. He clutched the Omega’s sinfully divine hips, thumbs tracing his sharp as glass hipbones. Cas’ eyes fluttered shut as his head dropped back and he swayed seductively in the Alpha’s lap, sweat starting to cover his fevered body.

Dean reached up and threaded his fingers through Cas’ hair, gripped the base of the Omega’s neck tightly and pulled him in for another kiss. Dean nipped and licked Cas’ plump lips until he opened for him once again. Their tongues tangled and massaged the other’s as both men moaned into the needy, frantic, kiss. Dean pulled the Omega’s head to the side, scenting along Cas’ throat finding the perfect spot before darting his tongue out and licking a long, heated stripe up his neck. The Omega’s movements faltered as he felt a wave of slick gush from his needy hole, soaking his boxer briefs and jeans.

Lust blown eyes met Dean’s, both their breathing patterns were erratic as their hearts thumped wildly. The Alpha growled, moving suddenly, and Cas let out a shocked yelp as he was dropped onto his back. He had just barely gotten used to the sudden position change when Dean climbed on top of him, knees on either side of his thighs, and pressing down against him. The Alpha ran his fingertips up Cas’ shirt and felt the overheated skin against his palms.

“You smell so sweet, so _ripe_ ,” Dean groaned as he scratched his nails down the Omega’s sides. “I want you so bad, my little Omega.” 

Cas mewled as he arched up into the touch. “Well take me, Alpha,” he panted. His heat was now in full swing, his blood sizzling as it pumped through his body, and the only thing that could quell it was pressing teasing kisses along his abdomen. 

Another soft whine slipped past the Omega’s lips and Dean smiled against his skin. “What, Cas? Tell me what you _need_.”

“You,” Cas keened, “I _need_ you!” He licked his lips and writhed on the couch, arching his hips to find the contact of his mate. “I. _Need_. You. To. Knot. Me,” the Omega ground out through gritted teeth. 

Cas met the Alpha’s eyes which we glazed over with pure lust as he surged forward like a predator claiming his prey. Their lips met rough and needy, both of them clawing at the other and groaning into the kiss. Dean pulled back, panting. He rose onto his knees between Cas’ legs and hastily pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

The Omega licked his lips and ran his hands down the expanse of skin that was now on display for him, loving how the muscles tensed at his touch. Dean sat back on his haunches and Cas growled. The Alpha arched an amused brow. “What?”

“You're taking too long,” Cas huffed as he wriggled on the couch, “Knot me!”

“Bossy,” Dean smirked.

“ _Now_! Less talk more fucking,” Cas demanded as he reached for Dean.

“Bossy _and_ mouthy,” a huge grin spread across the Dean's lips, “I love it… Now lift your arms,” the Alpha ordered.

The Omega followed Dean’s command, lifting his arms and arching up so the Alpha could slide the shirt off his body and drop it down with his. Cas wound his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down on top of him before wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist, holding him in place. They both hissed when they felt skin on skin for the first time.

Dean’s lips found his once again. Once the Alpha's lips was numb and kiss swollen, he mouthed his way down the Omega's chest as his fingers unfastened Cas’ jeans and slid them, along with his slick soaked underwear, down past his ass. The sudden strong scent of slick had Dean growling with the urge to _bite_ and _claim_. He nipped at Cas’ hipbone as he continued working his way down the Omega's body taking his pants and underwear with him until they were pooled around his ankles. He slipped off Cas’ socks and shoes before completely removing rest of his clothing.

Dean stood up and let his eyes roam over the sight of his mate’s naked form, flushed and wanton, writhing on the sofa. He toed off his socks and shoes before unbuttoning his pants and dropping them along with his underwear to the floor where he could step out of them.

The Omega met his Alpha’s eyes and whined as he spread his legs wide. Dean growled when he saw slick shining on his mate's thighs and the large dark patch on the couch that his juices had left behind.

The Alpha collapsed to his knees and lunged forward, licking a long stripe up Cas’ left thigh, then up the right. A loud groan spilled from his lips as he tasted his Omega for the first time. “Fuck,” he mumbled against Cas’ skin, “You taste fuckin’ delicious. I could do this for hours, baby.” He squeezed and palmed the Omega's ass cheeks spreading them wide, watching the tight pucker flutter and pulse out fresh slick. He delved back in sucking and lapping at it greedily.

Cas mewled and his back arched off the couch as Dean worked his tongue in deeper, wiggling it around and running it along his inner walls. He licked and lapped as the Omega panted and writhed under his ministrations, his cock rock hard and drooling precome onto his stomach. Slick poured from Cas and dripped down Dean's chin as he continued to eat his mate's ass.

“Please,” Cas whined as he reached down and tugged Dean's hair. The Alpha pushed up onto his elbows and met Cas’ eyes as he darted his tongue out and swiped it across his lips, cleaning the sweet juices of his mate from them. “Please Dean,” the Omega pleaded, “I need you to knot me Alpha. I _need_ it!”

Dean nodded as he rose up and sat down on the couch and patted his thighs. Cas scrambled up and crawled in the Alpha’s lap, his thighs bracketing Dean’s hips. They both groaned in tandem as their cocks met in a slow torturous drag when Cas rutted in his lap. The Alpha's hands gripped the swell of his ass, palming his cheeks. 

“Come on, Alpha, fuck me.” The Omega leaned in and sucked Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it before whispering, “ _Knot me_.”

“You need it bad, don’t you baby?” 

Cas nodded furiously and Dean groaned as he gripped the base of his cock and rutted it between the Omega’s soaked ass cheeks. He coated his shaft thoroughly in the Omega’s juices before stroking it a few times, spreading the slick all over his thick cock. Dean pressed the head of his cock against Cas’ tight pucker, popping it past the tight ring of muscle, his shaft slowly engulfed in hot wet heat as the Omega slowly sank down on his long thick cock. 

Cas keened; it felt amazing, he felt so full. It was so much better than the knotting dildos he used to work himself through his prior heats. He loved the feel of his Alpha under him, his hands roaming his body as Dean gripped his hips and rutted up into him. Cas gasped, his body quivering as his Alpha’s cock pressed against his prostate. He mewled, his fingernails digging into Dean’s shoulder as he rode the Alpha harder and faster, chasing his orgasm, wanting to bring Dean pleasure because he needed his Alpha’s seed to cool his heat.

“Jesus, Cas. You feel so good, _too good_ , so hot and tight around my cock.” Dean moaned as his knot began to plump. It popped and squelched as he pumped in and out of the Omega’s slick soaked hole. He lapped at Cas’ mating gland and the Omega mewled and bared his throat to his Alpha. “Cas,” Dean’s breath caught as his rhythm faltered at the pure submission, “Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Cas cried out as the Alpha’s cock struck his prostate. “My Alpha, my mate! Take me, all of me, _claim_ me as yours.”

“Fuck yes,” Dean growled as he surged forward and sank his teeth into the meat of Cas’ throat. “My Omega,” Dean rumbled as the copper tang of blood exploded on his tastebuds. The Alpha’s teeth stayed latched in place as he continued to thrust into his mate until his knot swole to completion and locked them together. He moaned, lapping at the mating bite as Cas’ inner walls clenched and spasmed around his knot. The Alpha’s cock pulsed, spilling his seed deep within his mate, filling him full and quelling the first round of his heat.

Dean continued to gently rut into his mate and whispered, “Mark me, my Omega.” The Alpha bared his throat. “Make me yours like I made you mine.” 

Cas gasped and nodded before sinking his teeth into the cords of Dean’s throat. Blood filled his mouth just as Dean gripped Cas’ shaft and thrust up into him, nudging his prostate and pumping another load into him. The Omega’s cock slid through the tight channel of Dean’s fist, and the overwhelming sensation of everything had him spilling in long, thick, bursts all over the Alpha’s hand and chest.

Cas collapsed, sated and exhausted against his Alpha’s sweaty, come covered chest, feeling marked, claimed, and _complete_. Dean lapped at the Omega’s mark, making sure it had stopped bleeding before letting the Omega do the same to his. With both marks tended to, Castiel purred and nuzzled at his mate’s throat. He shifted in Dean’s lap and tugged on the knot, his body milking it. The Alpha moaned as his cock throbbed and pulsed through another orgasm.

Dean sighed when it passed and ran his hand down Cas’ back, noticing his body had cooled some. “You're not nearly as hot as you were.”

The Omega hummed as a lazy smirk spread across his kiss swollen lips. “Three loads of Alpha come will do that.”

Dean snorted. “How long before your heat amps back up?”

Cas shrugged best he could in the position he was in. “Two, three hours, maybe a little longer since we blood bonded.”

The Alpha nodded as his eyes drifted over to the huge stain on the couch and he burst out laughing. “I believe we have completely ruined this couch... if it’s not yet, it’s definitely going to be trashed come morning.”

“Oh God,” Cas sat up and joined in laughing. “I can’t wait to see the look on Crowley’s face when he opens tomorrow to find me locked in with a customer, the break room smelling like Omega heat and horny Alpha, his brand new couch destroyed and that we mated.” Cas smirked, nuzzling into Dean’s throat. “The poor guy may have an aneurysm.” 

The Omega yawned and Dean pulled him back down against his chest, kissing his forehead gently. “Rest now, Cas. You need to get some while you can.” 

“Good idea,” the Omega muttered sleepily.

“I can’t wait to get you in an actual bed tomorrow when we get let out of here.” Dean smiled at Cas as the Omega snuffled at his throat. “We can go wherever you would feel most comfortable, my house or yours,” the Alpha threaded his fingers through his mate’s hair, “I’m going to take such good care of you, my sweet lil’ Omega, and not just through this heat.” Cas hummed and cuddled closer to his Alpha.

Dean placed another tender kiss to Cas’ forehead, smiling as his mate’s breath evened out and he fell asleep. He pressed his lips to the shell of Cas’ ear and whispered, “I'll be the best damn Alpha for you. I’ll be there for you everyday, caring for you, loving you, _always and forever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
